jO BEkke SAVS D WUrld Commentary!
by tect0
Summary: My take on Jo Bel's Hetalia "story", with the nations and the occasional Durarara! cameo.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first commentary! It's the crack author, NakuraXchann. Today, I'll make fun of/commentate on Jo Bel's new story! Sorry, readers…

Normal font is Jo Bel/Bekke/Belkl, etc.

**(Bold is NakuraXchann)**

_**Italic/bold is Hetalia/Durarara characters**_

* * *

a/n; hi ITZ ne agian DIS is ME NEWE Hetalie- STURY its RELLY gud. **(I doubt it. I haven't even read half of it and it already sounds like complete bullshit.)**I dunt relly lik hetalie alut bcuz al da chracters are bi **(No friggin' duh. There's a reason why some pairings are shipped.)**& kind od libral **(Only in your opinion. They hardly even mention politics in Hetalia.) **BUT IN MI SURY DATS GOINEN 2 CHNGE!111111111 by da wae, NURTHERERS, DUNT FLAM!11111111111 I h8 all ofd yu FLMERS **(Well, we hate you too. Love, The Internet.)**  
a:'lso tnxs u DARRYL 4 editin' dis CHATR:PER your da best! **(No, you're not. Honestly dude, you suck.)**  
CHRAPTER 1, Jo BEkKEl DA wurld conference pt 1  
JO BELS POV  
\ hi. mi nams JO BEKKE SUSIE lillee pottr WALKR. **(Mary Sue…) **i am a relly awesum suthruner of the US. _**(Prussia: NOT Awesome!)**_I wus bonr in SUORTH carulena & im awesum!11111 im hav LUONG durty blondel hair dat reeches 2 me fEEt nd nice diamund sparklee BLU eys. _**(Poland: Like, eww…That's, like, totally ugly!)**_sumtimes dey r blu or yello. I dunt liks BLAKS GAES LEBIANS KATLCIKS HISPNICS MEZLIMS & NURTHERNERSSSSS!11111111111 dey ruind evrytin **(Well, same to you too.)**  
So 1 dai it was Wurld Confernc daee. all da cuntries wer gathrd. I wus invited dere by me newe FREND aflred j jo=nes. hes bettr nown as america. ; we meet a sweet tee Cafeee in SURTH carelona. hes pretty CULL. he liks suthurn stuff suc as teayler swift,sweet tee, tarakers n a bunch of otter stuff. he seid he liks NURTHERN stuff 2 but he liikes da SUoth morr _**(America: WHAT? I'd never…The hell is this?)**_**  
**'so howes it goin,;f" americea askd ne wile we wer walken 2 da locateion of da ]wrld Cunfrnce meeten  
"relly gud!111 im joind da KKK las WEEK, i seid",  
"cull," he seid "howe did u do it/ _**(America: …The hell…)**_  
"its relli easee ders- a cuull KKK websitee dat tells u hoew 2 do joinen dem!"  
"grate;' he seid  
d/en we aarrivv da wrld confrnce placee thiny it was cull!**(...)**  
but DEN…  
2 B CONTUENIRD!11111111111

* * *

**So, as you can see, I'm not that great at writing on-character nations. However, looking at this fanficSHIT does at least make my writing look absolutely golden…**

**Also, the reason why I said I'd include a couple Durarara characters is because one of them, Izaya, just kind of too many resemblances to Prussia, and I guess that I'd have an easier time writing from Izaya's or Shizuo's perspective.**


	2. Chapter 2: in which shit really happens

Chapter 2 of Jo Bel's stupidity-laden…story, if that's what it could be called.

This time, **(Bold) is me**, _**(Italic/Bold) are Hetalia and Durarara characters**_, and normal is Jo Bel.

* * *

a/n: luuk .I wusnt goin2 pos dis charptr bcuz all od u r STUPUD nurhterners but I post it anywae. NO FLAKMEES!11111111111 **(You never said anything about no flames. You did, however, say "No flakmees!111")**  
tAnks 2 Darryl for editien dis!111111111 I lov you a lot, Darryl!111  
CHARPTER 2, Jo BEKKE almost kills a RUD northerner n gos 2 da wurd confrnce beldin  
d/en we aarrve da world confrnce place thingy it was cull!111  
but DEN…..  
A BLAK NURTHERENR cam uP!  
"ugh" I seid, "y r u heer NURTHERNER"  
"I wan 2 kell yu u stupud SUTHURNER REdnek! its undr da ordrs of TARA gilebsie n ANNARCEE riter!1111111111111'**(Go Tara/Todd Gliesbie and AnarchyWriter! Sorry if I misspelled your names…)**  
"ughhhhhffffffff howe dar yu insult ne!111 & DOSE stuped &*%*&^%(********^*&)( **(Random symbols time~! ^(*^^&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*)**NURTHERNERS!1 im so MAD!111  
dwen da stupud blak cam aftr ne! wit a knif!111111 **(Go, random person from Northern USA!)**he twerew it me!11111111111  
im relli fast tho so I dogd it. I thre= it bak da BLAK NURTHERNER but it den AMERICEA caut it!1111111111111111111111 wut! _**(America: At least I can somewhat recognize myself…)**_  
"im NUT allwwen yu 2 kell a citizen!' he seid_** (England: Bloody git! Have some control over your citizens!)**_  
'BUT hes A BLAK NURTHERNER!11111111111 I scrremed; "plus hes worken 4 dose otter 2 DUMMY DUM NURTHERNERs!11"_**(Russia: Kolkolkol…*brings out bloody water pipe*)**_  
"but hes a citizen; jo bekk!1111111 besids im da HERO' he braggd._** (America: I'm not bragging, that's the truth! I'm the hero!)**_  
"fineeee." I seid. onlee bcuz americae wus mi frend plus he likd da SUOTH morr dan da NURTHE so dat wus gud,  
i sawed at dda blak northerner had escpd. cowrd!111111_** (Izaya: That's not cowardly, that is called saving yourself. Right, Shizu-chan~?)**_  
den wwe entrd da BELDEN wer da world confrnce was takien plac!11  
2 B CONTINUERD!111**(Don't. You're slowly killing my Microsoft Word.)**

* * *

**Seriously…my poor Word. It must be killing itself over the number of grammatical errors and spelling errors and general errors.**

**And yeah, I just dragged Izaya into this total shitfic. Right now, I'm just putting nation's comments at random, but later I'll have it all planned. Next time, it's going to be Izaya, Prussia, Shizuo, and America. Can't really leave America out of this, can I?**

**And for unaswered questions~**

**Cathylove: You are absolutely correct...We need to send a sympathy order of about 1,000 Big Macs to America right now. With fries and sodas.**

**Review, please! I do love comments on this shitfic.**


End file.
